DESCRIPTION The goal of this project is to provide a sound basis for decision making concerning the protection and proper management of ancestral tribal resources for the safety of future generations. Technological products have been imported into isolated communities unprepared for the environmental consequences. Remediation of their health impacts can be accomplished by providing technical resources to assist communities in designing strategies to improve this situation. Establishing partnerships between villages and the scientific community is vital to improve environmental health awareness and promote healthy living. The objectives are: to establish an environmental awareness program within the Yukon Flats; to form partnerships between community members, village-based health providers, regional health providers and environmental health researchers; to empower villages to conduct village based assessments, develop village plans which include solutions and strategies to correct past damage; to find and access additional resources to implement these strategies; to provide continuing training for the Environmental Planner and ten village-based Environmental Technicians, Community Health Aides and regional health providers; to provide environmental health planning and training workshops in each village in the Yukon Flats for the communities and the schools; to establish a geographical information system (GIS) for the region to compile existing data on environmental health hazards, and to develop the capacity to monitor potential hazardous environmental conditions locally. Village based teams comprised of Resource Specialists, Community Health Aides, village council members, and an environmental health scientist will implement the project. Teams will receive training, conduct assessments, gather information and develop a community plan.